True & Lie
by Historia93
Summary: 『Os-AdriLilaLukaNette』 La mentira es el combustible de Lila Rossi y ella el peon del villano de París. Lila se siente una reina para las fechorías de Gabriel Agreste, pero a Hawk Moth sólo le interesa el potencial que Marinette tiene como villana. Y para ello, está dispuesto a jugar con los sentimientos de su único hijo.


La iluminación de la habitación era tenue, perfecta para una velada romántica, pero no lo era, o tal vez sí, pero no para dos personas. Solo se escuchaba los gemidos de una mujer y el ruido que hacía la televisión.

— Con Ladybug y Chat Noir vigilando, el evento de mi padre será un éxito.

—Mmmhg— Lila gimió una vez más al introducir dos dedos en su intimidad.

Abrió los ojos y se enfocó en la pantalla específicamente al modelo que se proyectaba en una compilación de videos para medidas desesperadas.

Lila no tenía novio, ninguno era digno para ella, solo uno era el indicado, cualquier otro era solo un pasatiempo. Así que permanecía soltera, hasta que algún día Adrien decía abrir los ojos y empezar a salir con alguien tan perfecto como ella.

Al celular le llegó una llamada entrante provocando la rabia en Lila. Y más cuando leyó en la pantalla ese nombre desagradable.

—Hola Chloé — contestó cantarina a pesar de haber retorcido los ojos.

Escuchó el alboroto detrás del aparato sin prestarle mucha atención mientras buscaba con que limpiarse las manos y poner pausa al delicioso video con el que se estaba estimulando.

—Y entonces la pareja de idiotas va a ir al viaje — aquello era algo que empezaba a captar la atención de Lila.

—¿Sí? Pensé que Adrien estaría ocupado para asistir.

—Su padre le ha dejado ir a última hora.

Lila sonrió, siempre era un placer tenerlo cerca y más aún si era en un ambiente fuera de la secundaria.

— Ahg, esas son malas noticias, ahora los escucharemos follar como conejos — Lila frunció el ceño y una molestia se instalaba en su pecho.

—¿Esta segura de lo que dices? — quiso pensar que tal vez ese rumor era algo inventando por Chloé, pues ambas compartían casi el mismo fastidio por la pareja.

—Claro que sí — la rubia se sintió ofendida por el poco crédito que Lila le daba —. En la última fiesta que di en el hotel de mi papi, los escucharon follar como desquiciados. Que puercos, ¡En el hotel de mi papito! ¡Son ridículos, totalmente ridículos!

Dejó que Chloé siguiera despotricando su inconformidad por la bocina, pero esa información empezaba a carcomerle el corazón. Rabia, odio, dolor. Todo se juntaba.

Era cuestión de tiempo que Adrien y Marinette empezarán a descubrir su sexualidad juntos, uno de ellos ya tenía dieciocho años. Tal vez podía denunciarlos a la policía por mantener relaciones sexuales con un menor. O tal vez pincharles los condones y que se lleven una sorpresa en un embarazo adolescente.

Debía pensar en algo, grande y lo suficientemente fuerte como para arruinarles la relación o la vida, al menos la de Marinette. Como la detestaba, era a la única que nunca pudo envolver en mentiras y con ella arrastró al modelo hasta llegar a un punto de que solo la trataba bien por pura cortesía, mientras que la azabache abiertamente la juzgaba.

Pero cuando sentía la desesperación de no encontrar un plan suficiente para derrumbar esa relación que tan fuerte se veía, llegó ese viejo amigo en el momento preciso.

—Camaleón — resonó dentro de su cabeza —. Esa ira, ese desprecio por la persona que te ha robado el corazón de quien consideras debería ser tuyo.

Lila sonrió, sentía el poder en su cuerpo y la oscuridad invadir su corazón; oscuridad que se fundía con la propia dejando una mezcla de veneno puro.

—Tanto tiempo, Hawk Moth — le saludo casi con un toque de reproche por el largo tiempo sin ser contactada —. Obtendrás tus Miraculous, solo déjame separar a un par de personas que no merecen estar juntas.

— Bien, le te dado un ligero poder extra para darte tiempo para que puedas cumplir con tu propósito a cambio de que me traigas mis Miraculous.

—Lo haré — satisfecha la castaña se vio envuelta en el miasma oscuro.

—Señor, es Lila Rossi, usted sabe que está obsesionada con Adrien — junto a Hawk Moth estaba Nathalie acompañándolo en la guarida.

—Lo sé, por eso dejé ir a Adrien al viaje, sabía que al final encontraría algo divertido para mí. Y que mejor que mi peón más querido, Lila. De seguro irá a hacer algo en contra de Marinette, va a separarla de mi hijo, entonces tendrá el corazón roto y al fin podré akumatizarla y poner a trabajar mi plan para mi más grande obra de arte — casi gozaba la victoria, podía visualizar todo el caos que tenía preparado para la novia de su hijo.

—Todavía sigue con eso — Nathalie se sintió un poco apenada por la situación de Adrien —. Su hijo aprecia mucho a esa joven, separarlos le causará un gran dolor.

—Él estará bien, nadie ha muerto por amor.

La mujer agachó la mirada ante las irónicas palabras de su jefe.

Nadie había muerto por amor, pero si había hecho sufrir a una ciudad entera por años.

Silenciosa, camaleón pudo camuflarse por días hasta la fecha del viaje escolar de último año. Con normalidad y astucia burló a Ladybug y Chat Noir para que no detectaran el Akuma que la acompañaba.

Adrien viajó con su padre y allá se unió al grupo de su salón y sobre todo se reunió con su amaba novia. Las horas separados los había dejado sedientos del uno al otro y la necesidad de verse era tan grande que ya no podrían separarse en todo el viaje.

— Aaah Adrien, más.

Adrien se escabulló en la habitación que compartía Marinette con Alya, planearon intercambiándose por una hora con la morena para que también pudiera estar un momento a solas con Nino.

Desde la primera vez que Adrien y Marinette habían probado sus cuerpos no podían dejar de amarse el uno al otro de tal forma que las ganas de hacer el amor les resultaban muy fuertes e incontrolables.

—Princesa — Adrien estaba a punto de llegar.

Tenía de espaldas a su novia, ella en cuatro ofreciéndole una lasciva vista de su trasero mientras mordía la almohada desahogando todas las ganas de gemir por las estocadas que Adrien le proveía.

Que delicia era tener a la azabache a su merced, siendo él quien descubría esa faceta en la sexualidad de Marinette. Ella era tan bonita cuando ponía esa cara de complacencia y los gemidos que emitía eran los más deliciosos, le provocaba satisfacerla, pues ella se merecía disfrutar del buen amor y sexo que él era capaz de proporcionarle, a la única mujer que podía amar.

—Otra vez... Mmmhg me vengo — se quejó ella en un último aliento sintiendo como un líquido transparente se regaba por

sus muslos y caían sobre la toalla en la cama.

Eso hizo que Adrien detonara en la exaltación máxima pues había descubierto que su novia era bastante sensible capaz de llegar a sentir múltiples orgasmos en una sola sesión de sexo. Y él lo amaba, a pesar de dejarlo agotado.

Aspiraron el aire que les faltaba al caer juntos en la cama, agotados por la intensa actividad. Sonrieron satisfechos y Adrien lanzó el preservativo en el respectivo tacho de basura de la habitación antes de acomodarse alado de su novia.

—Te amo princesa.

— Y yo a ti mi príncipe.

Volvieron a besarse, estaban por cumplir casi un año de la relación más bella que nunca pudieron imaginar, las peleas eran casi nulas, más bien siempre lograban pulir asperezas y la comunicación era muy buena. Ellos sabían sus identidades secretas haciendo el vínculo más fuerte. Además de lograr equilibrar sus deberes de héroes y mantener oculto el secreto de su relación enmascarada, todo para que Hawk Moth no usará ello en su contra.

Sin embargo, como civiles tenían los suficientes enemigos para poder dañarlos.

Lila empezaba a ejecutar su plan, mientras caminaba por los pasillos encontró a Luka al que le dio un apasionado beso en los labios antes de robarle su apariencia.

A ella no le importó dejar tendido en el suelo al músico hasta que pudo encontrar otra víctima y solo entonces Luka despertó aturdido. Y así a varias personas que se encontró en el camino les fue robando su apariencia incluyendo a Alya.

—Es Alya, dice que tiene algo importante que contarme — Marinette leyó de su celular el recién mensaje recibido.

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron con desgano, nos les agradaba la idea pues ya habían pactado un plan con Alya y ahora estaba interrumpiendo.

— Debo ir gatito, parece importante — Marinette se ajustó el vestido playero, se peinó un poco el cabello y salió en auxilio de Alya.

Adrien se quedó en cama cubierto por las sabanas desde el torso para abajo. Mirando hacia el techo empezó a fantasear con una vida alado de su princesa. Sabía que su padre no estaba nada de acuerdo de haber elegido como compañera a una joven de procedencia humilde, que para él una mejor mujer parecía ser Kagami, pero el honor y él estirpe no eran lo suficiente.

Marinette tenía clase, era educada y talentosa, además de ser la heroína de París, aquello era algo que si su padre se enteraba estaba seguro de que inmediatamente la joven sería bienvenida en la familia, lastimosamente el cariño y aprobación de Gabriel debía ganárselo por mérito propio.

Y entre las divagaciones se perdió hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Adrien se sobresaltó pensando que tal vez podía ser la señorita Bustier y eso lo metería en problemas, pero no, se sintió tranquilo cuando vio a su novia atravesar el umbral.

—Princesa, no te demoraste mucho — le sonrió emocionado de volverla a ver.

—Alya solo me ha llamado para entregarme algo — la joven sonrió de lado y con picardía le mostró agitando un frasco entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es? — Adrien se puso de pie cubriendo su hombría con las sábanas. Se aproximó a Marinette y se dio cuenta sorprendido y sonrojado —. ¿Lubricante? ¿Te lo dio Alya?

—Sí, pensé que sería bueno salir un poco de la rutina— Marinette caminó hacia el rubio planteándose frente a él y con lentitud se deshizo de la sábana que ocultaba el jugoso manjar de Adrien.

Lo observó ligeramente duro tal vez por la actitud descarada que estaba adoptando la joven y para aprovecharse de ello, Marinette se arrodilló y sin preguntar besó el miembro de Adrien.

—MA-Marinette, ¿Estás segura? — preguntó nervioso mirando desde arriba. Le levantó el rostro a la joven para detener la acción lasciva.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? — preguntó encogido los hombros.

—E-Es que nunca te has atrevido a hacer esto y... Tampoco te lo he pedido, no quiero incomodarte con nada — pero Marinette detuvo los titubeos del joven al meterse el miembro en la boca arrancándole un delicioso gemido.

—Ahhhg... Mari — Adrien cerró los ojos y puso la cabeza hacia atrás abriendo la boca buscando el aire que le arrancaba con cada succión.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó ella apreciando las expresiones de placer.

—Me encanta... Como puedes ser tan buena.

Le arrancó otro gemido en lugar de darle alguna explicación obvia que arruinase todo, prefirió sonreír. Ella no era virgen y muchas veces había complacido a chicos los cuales le lanzaban flores cada que les practicaba un oral y al parecer Adrien nunca había recibido uno.

—Tal vez sea solo uno de mis tantos talentos — se burló de Marinette a quien estaba considerado toda una perdedora en la cama.

—Soy tan afortunado de tenerte — Adrien enterró sus dedos en las hebras azabaches de quien creía era su novia, la que lo complacía con algo que nunca se habían permitido experimentar.

Marinette succionó con maestría a lo largo del miembro, descendiendo como si de una golosina estuviera degustando hasta llegar a los testículos y succionarlos, además, con una mano masturbaba la longitud de la hombría.

—M-Me voy a correr — Adrien gimió.

Lila se detuvo, no pretendía que esta oportunidad por ahora única con el modelo sea breve.

—Aún tenemos que esperar, corazón.

—¿Corazón? — preguntó Adrien extrañado por ese apodo inusual en Marinette, pero rápidamente fue alejado de las dudas cuando la joven lo empujó acostándolo en el colchón y seguido la sintió subirse sobre su torso.

—Supongo que nunca has hecho sexo oral — Marinette bajó el cierre del vestido retirándose la prenda. Liberó sus senos y con arte se despojó de las bragas quedándose rápidamente desnuda.

—S-Sabes que mi primera vez fue contigo bogaboo — tal vez ella lo estaba poniendo nerviosa por el comportamiento desinhibido, pero sentía que algo era diferente en Marinette, ella sabía todo de él, y todo lo que decía era como si estuvieran teniendo sexo casual.

—Por eso lo dije — Lila sonrió pretendiendo disimular la falta de conocimiento de la intimidad del rubio, a pesar de que ella sentía que tenía los suficientes años stalkeandolo.

Para cortar con la palabrería gateó sobre el torso de Adrien hasta poner ambos muslos a cada costado del rostro sonrojado del joven.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

En realidad, sí sabía lo que Marinette quería, no obstante, le parecía increíble lo atrevida que se estaba comportando su lady y aquello era nuevo para él, entonces no sabía si esa nueva actitud le gustaba.

— Lame — ordenó ella con la mirada perdida en la lujuria, pues observar a ese hombre inocente y falto de experiencia encendía su cuerpo, además de que la respiración caliente de Adrien tan cerca, chocando con sus labios internos la hacían mojar.

Pero el seguía estático, solo se limitaba a mirar los labios rosados del cuerpo de Marinette y por un momento se burló en su mente pensando que de seguro la azabache no era para nada atractiva en su zona intimida y quizás desprendía un mal olor. Se recriminó también el no poder prestarse como Lila Rossi y poder hacerle el amor y todas las perversiones que Adrien nunca se atrevería a probar por cuenta propia.

— Lame — ordenó por segunda vez y ya no esperó a que se dignase a acatar.

Lila guio la intimida hasta los labios de Adrien que al sentirlos abrió la boca y con la punta de la lengua le acarició el clítoris.

—Aahjj — la hizo gemir, entonces el rubio supo que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Proporcionó otra lamida, pero esta vez no fue una cohibida. No solo utilizó la lengua, también succionaba los labios mojados de la joven. Y así le desprendía unos deliciosos gemidos, esos que tanto amaba.

—Sí — suspiró ella y empezó con un delicado balanceo sobre la boca de Adrien embarrándolo con sus jugos.

Las manos de Adrien dibujaban caricias por los muslos, glúteos y caderas de quien creía que era su novia. Aquello le gustaba y olvidó todo el comportamiento extraño de Marinette. Más bien estaba feliz de que ella tomase la iniciativa de probar algo que él no se atrevía hasta ahora.

Marinette se ayudó con los dedos y abrió sus labios vaginales para que la lengua de Adrien llegue más adentro de ella y que las succiones sean más plenas y atrevidas.

— Aaah — gritó ella con euforia, agarró de los cabellos de Adrien y lo restregó a fondo contra su intimidad casi dejándolo sin respiración.

—Bogaboo, eres deliciosa.

Marinette sonrió, se dispuso a acomodarse y busco rápido el lubricante que había traído. Apretó el tubo y derramó un poco de contenido sobre la longitud del miembro de Adrien arrancándole varios suspiros en el proceso.

Después de unos cuantos masajes para esparcir el líquido aceitoso colocó el falo sobre su entrada y sin esperar más de sentó sobre el penetrándole en su totalidad. Ambos gimieron, el lubricante había sido una buena idea pues hacía que los movimientos de la mujer sean más profundos y rápidos.

Adrien se precipitó para al fin probar los labios de su amada, pero esta vez no pudo burlarlos. Sumida en el placer olvidó despreciar el acto de cariño del modelo y terminó con un beso apasionado hasta que inevitablemente, Adrien perdió la conciencia entrando en un profundo sueño.

—Idiota.

Lila se levantó inmediatamente, refunfuñó no había terminado de saciarse, aunque ya tenía la apariencia de Adrien, no logró obtener nada para romper la relación con la panadera.

Excitada y con sed de venganza, le robó algo de ropa a Adrien y salió en búsqueda de la siguiente víctima, pues no le quedaba más que seguir con la segunda parte del plan.

En el corredor, Marinette ya había desperado. Se encontraba un poco aturdida. Luka había permanecido a su lado hasta que despertó, en ese momento el joven le contó que a él también le había ocurrido algo similar. Atribuyeron la culpa al desayuno que consumieron en el camino al hotel, sin embargo, Marinette estaba consciente de que aquello no era una coincidencia.

Luka insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta de su habitación o hasta encontrar en el camino a Adrien o a Alya y así asegurarse de que la joven esté a salvo por si algún volviese a desmayarse.

Efectivamente, en pasillo se encontraron con Adrien.

—Gatito — Marinette se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio y este la recibió sorprendido de la efusiva muestra de cariño.

Adrien buscó detrás de ella chocando con la presencia de Luka que los observaba enternecido. De repente sintió envidia y frustración. Como detestaba eso del músico, odiaba como podía sentirse feliz por la inmunda panadera que prefirió a otro en lugar de a él.

Por ello, decidió incomodar a Luka y aprovechando que Marinette seguía en sus brazos le levantó el rostro para besarla apasionadamente, pero se detuvo, recordó que, si tocaba los labios de la fémina, toda su farsa saldría a la luz. Entonces decidió dar pequeños besos en la extensión del blanco cuello de la joven como si estuvieran solos los dos. Adrien abrió los ojos y clavó la mirada amenazante en el joven músico como si de un acto de marcar territorio se trataba.

Marinette se sintió incomoda por la forma en que su novio estaba actuando, sin vergüenza y un poco grosero en el acto. Lo empujó con fuerza y se liberó, allí se dio cuenta que ambos hombres se miraban con cierto odio.

—Éste... Será mejor que nos vayamos — Marinette empujó a Adrien lejos de Luka, pues la atmosfera se volvía cada más tensa.

—Sí, te tengo una sorpresa, bo-ga-boo — se burló del estúpido apodo que tenían el par.

Ambos dieron media vuelta dejando a Luka confundido por la actitud de cretino que Adrien había tomado de repente. Y sin sospecharlo Hawk Moth ya había enviado a una de sus mariposas oscuras para poseer al músico.

Marinette sentía enojo, pero Adrien logró convencerla diciéndole que en la azotea le tenía una sorpresa.

Al llegar Marinette se sorprendió por lo que había preparado su enamorado.

—No es un lujo, pero lo hice yo mismo — se jactó. Sin embargo, la joven se sintió extrañada al ver una cobija en el suelo y nada más.

Adrien se caracterizaba por siempre sorprenderla y no por los lujos, si no por los detalles y el trabajo que le ponía a todo lo que hacía, desde una sencilla carta a una de las tantas veladas románticas en la azotea, pero al fin de cuenta la intensión era lo que cuenta, y todo esfuerzo que su novio hacía por ella, debía ser valorado.

— ¿Qué planeas gatito? — ella le besó la mejilla conmovida por lo mucho que Adrien pensaba en ella.

—Darte placer — susurró el tomándola desprevenida del rostro y regalándole pequeñas lamidas apasionadas en su piel de alabastro.

Extrañada de que Adrien tenga ganas de hacer el amor otra vez, aceptó, más aún seguía incómoda por el lugar en donde pretendía que hicieran el amor. Sintió algo bruscas aquellas caricias, diferentes a las de su amado, sin embargo, le correspondió hasta que la dejó sin aire por lo bien que se sentía.

Las manos traviesas de Adrien empezaron a bajarle las tiras del vestido mientras buscaba acariciar las curvas de la joven a la que tanto detestaba.

—Espera — ella lo detuvo —. ¿Por qué tan ansioso?

Lila se dio cuenta que su actitud estaba siendo sospechosa y contraria al aburrido Adrien, por ello debía ajustarse más a la personalidad del rubio antes de que la panadera se dé cuenta de todo.

—Es que te extrañé — fingió un puchero.

Marinette lo observó paciente, algo incrédula, pero también con algo de remordimiento. Tal vez Adrien se sentía un poco estresado por los problemas que estaba atravesando con su padre por culpa de su relación. Entonces no volvió a preguntar y accedió a la petición de su enamorado.

Agarró su mano y lo condujo hasta la cobija en el suelo, se sentaron allí y Marinette se subió a su regazo para capturar esos labios con suavidad embriagante. Pero Adrien la detuvo, mejor que eso buscó depositar delicados besos sobre los hombros de la joven y buscar con sus manos los pechos de ella para acariciarlos.

Por un momento Lila se tensó, sintió el tacto bastante placentero, empezó a disfrutarlo y era algo que no pretendía. Afortunadamente le había pedido a Hawk Moth en no interferir en sus acciones, no hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir hagan su entrada por todo el desastre que planeaba cometer, porqué los odiaba a todos y con la misma intensidad a Marinette Dupain.

Pero no podía quedarse como una estatua, el miembro de Adrien ya estaba reaccionando al cuerpo de Marinette así que debía de aprovechar que sentía placer por esa mujer y ejecutar el plan para separarlos definitivamente.

Siguiendo el actuar de Marinette, bajó el cierre del vestido para despojarla de la prenda, la piel blanca y tersa de sus senos quedó expuesta. Meditó un poco, no había hecho eso con ninguna mujer, pero ella siempre disfrutaba cuando su acompañante le daba atención en ellos.

Intentado ser lo más delicado pasó las yemas de sus dedos acariciando los senos redondos de Marinette sacándole unos cuantos suspiros y una adorable sonrisa por lo bien que se sentía aquello. Los pezones erguidos la tentaron a degustarlos y aún un poco insegura, se llevó uno a la boca.

—Aaahj— el ego de Lila se disparó por los aires al saber que también le podía arrancar suspiros de placer a una mujer y que importaba si era una de sus enemigas, si podía tenerla debajo de ella pidiéndole más del buen sexo que era capaz de ofrecerle.

El rubio bajó una de sus manos para abrirle las piernas a la joven que había caído en la atmósfera, ya dispuesta a tener intimidad al aire libre. Se dio cuenta de lo atrevida que podía ser Marinette pues no llevaba sus bragas y se había depilado. Acarició sus labios vaginales y sintió la humedad.

Pensó en que no estaba mal aventurarse a degustar los jugos de una mujer. Así que dejó de lamer los delicados pezones de Marinette y se propuso a lamer su intimidad.

Analizó un poco la vista que tenía en frente, la pequeña vagina de Marinette, rosada y jugosa expuesta totalmente a ella.

—¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

Adrien ya tenía el rostro me medio de los muslos de la joven cuando ella preguntó aquello tan obvio. Lila no podía creer que ni siquiera el modelo había sido capaz de darle sexo oral.

—Algo que te va a encantar — se limitó a decir antes de lamerle el clítoris y arrancarle un suspiro.

No se sentía tan mal, tal vez después de ello buscaría alguna amiga con quien degustar otra vez todo ello, pero por ahora deseaba experimentar más con Marinette.

Sin vergüenza o asco chupó los labios húmedos de la joven que se retorcía con las piernas abiertas ya sin vergüenza. Introdujo dos dedos y con la lengua se ayudaba a que Marinette llegue al orgasmo. El cual se hizo presente con una lluvia incolora que mojó la mano de Adrien y la cobija.

—L-Lo siento — Marinette iba a llorar avergonzada pues era la primera vez que sucedía algo parecido —. Es solo que tu... Lo hacías muy bien... Yo no me pude aguantar.

—Es normal — Adrien se levantó, sinceramente ya no le sorprendía que ese par sean unos novatos en el sexo —. Lo que tuviste fue una reacción de placer, no es orine, es normal.

Pero parecía que Marinette quería huir por la vergüenza, entonces antes de que ella siguiera con el lloriqueo, Adrien sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y la convenció de cubrirle los ojos.

—Aun así, me da vergüenza — Marinette volvió a recostarse, pero ya con los ojos vendados. Se dejó ayudar por Adrien para quitarse el vestido, entonces volvió a ponerse a merced de quien pensaba era su gatito.

—Te la voy a quitar en un segundo — Lila se colocó sobre ella, evitando hacer contacto con los labios de la joven, empezó a lamerle el cuello también dejando pequeñas succiones en la piel, y con su mano jugaba en la entrada de ella.

Metía y sacaba la mano con rapidez provocando tensión en el cuerpo de Marinette, que daba pequeños espasmos debido al placer que aquel masaje le provocaba.

—Adrien... E-Esto es demasiado — gimió sin poder controlarse. La azabache resultaba ser bastante ruidosa al llegar al orgasmo, entonces el rubio se vio obligado a silenciarla con su mano.

Una nueva lluvia de fluidos salió de Marinette, empapándole la mano, sin embargo, esta vez no sentía vergüenza, quería más de ello y Lila sintió algo de envidia.

Pues se sentirá curiosa de saber que era penetrar a una mujer con un miembro masculino, pero también sabía lo bien que Marinette lo estaba pasando con su atención.

Aprovechando que la ojizarca tenía los ojos cubiertos, Lila dejó ver su verdadera forma. Se despojo de la ropa de Adrien que ahora le quedaba enorme. Sonrió maliciosa observando a Marinette tan indefensa, recostada en la cobija, escrutó su desnudez realmente apetitosa.

—Adrien — preguntó Marinette ansiosa por saber que era lo siguiente.

—Shhh — Lila se limitó a decir, pues no podía hablar, no hasta volver a ser Adrien y para eso iban a pasar algunos minutos, hasta que ella se sintiera saciada con el cuerpo de Marinette.

Le abrió más las piernas a la joven y ella se intercaló entre ellas para que ambas vaginas queden unidad.

Aquello era malditamente delicioso, tan excitante como se veía, y para asegurarse de más placer, lila vertió un poco más del mismo lubricante que utilizó en Adrien.

Al moverse sintió como su vagina resbalaba sobre la de Marinette y ella se irguió perdiendo el aliento al sentir tan delicioso contacto que ignoraba lo que era, pero le encantaba.

Los labios de las jóvenes de unían mezclando los fluidos junto con el aceite del lubricante que le permitía a Lila moverse con rapidez.

—Adrien — gimió Marinette buscando acariciar al joven —. No sé qué haces... Pero es increíble.

Lila se transó, pues Marinette estaba acariciándole la pierna, y en cualquier momento se daría cuenta de que lo que tocaba no era una pierna masculina.

Rápidamente buscó una trasformación de alguna de las personas a las que les había robado la imagen y no encontró más que el del músico.

—Shhhh — nuevamente la silencio, pero esta ocasión era Luka quien lo hacía, se puso sobre ella un poco triste de verse obligada a detener aquel rose delicioso de ambas vaginas, ahora le daba paso al miembro masculino.

Apresó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Marinette y sin esperar más tiempo introdujo su miembro de golpe en la joven.

Le quitó el aliento y sin esperar más empezó a embestirla con fuerza. Marinette lo disfrutaba, aquella sesión había sido diferente, quien ella pensaba era su novio, le había otorgado un sin fin de sensaciones nuevas.

—¡Marinette! — pero le pareció sentir algo extraño con la vos de Adrien.

Se escuchaba lejana, pero no tanto, entonces buscó a quitarse la venda de los ojos.

—¿Como pudieron ser capaz?

Conmocionada observó a Adrien en la entrada a la azotea, se veía abatido y algunas lágrimas estaban chorreando por sus mejillas. Buscó confundida a la persona que estaba sobre ella penetrándola y el horror se instaló al darse cuenta de que Luka sonreía cínico.

—¡Aléjate!

Gritó ella con furia y le propinó una patada en el pecho al músico.

—Adrien no... — buscó de forma torpe el vestido que yacía en el suelo y corrió hasta donde un Adrien lastimado se agarraba el pecho —. Esto es un engaño... Te lo prometo... No sé cómo ha sucedido.

Marinette temblaba sin saber que decir o que hacer para explicar algo que no podía demostrar la verdad.

—Adrien, amigo, ella me ha engañado... Te lo juro, dijo que habían terminado y solo se abalanzó a mi — Luka se cubrió con la cobija y se aproximó a ellos fingiendo culpa.

— Cállate, es mentira — Marinette le lanzó una mirada llorosa y llena de odio —. Gatito, no es así — intentó tomar de las mejillas a Adrien, pero él la apartó sutilmente.

Lila se sentía triunfante, había provocado una ruptura inminente entre la pareja más falsa que podía existir si le preguntaban. Ahora estaba segura de que Adrien saldría corriendo y ella tomaría su forma para ocasionar alguno que otro destrozo, entonces Ladybug y Chat Noir haría aparición, había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Pero su plan no podría seguir pues ella solo era el títere del villano principal de la historia. Sin previo aviso Hawk Moth le quitó la mariposa oscura introduciéndola en el un anillo que Adrien le había dado tiempo atrás.

—Princess justice, tú has sido mi verdadero objetivo todo este tiempo. Tu serás mi obra favorita.

Entonces amikos, el final continúa en su imaginación, porque me quise centrar en los actos retorcidos de Lila, no en la destrucción de París o en la caída de los héroes... Además, esto era sólo para un concurso.

Gracias por leer


End file.
